nowhere kid
by CyTonicKy
Summary: o.k this story is one of the series I'm working on… currently I've titled it the fire wielder. an old friend of kai's joins the bladebreakers.. problem? he's not human, well neither is kai.. well comletly anyway. rated for swearing, COMPLTED
1. eraser

here is a better summmry o.k this story is one of the series I'm working on… currently I've titled it **the fire wielder** that is the series now a brief expatiation :

Disclaimer: o.k this is gonna be hard to explain…

When Kai was younger his grandfather tried to have his fuse with Dranzer , but something went wrong… two years before the Bladebreakers after a beating he ran out and fell unconscious then is when he is found by Wolfde ( a/n wolf-day umm.. Wolf- like the 'e' sound in said.) who is half wolf demon, anyway the two are close friends but Wolfde wants to be closer. Anyways Kai confides in Wolfde because he saved his life more than once. Anyway they are on a team that does stealing jobs… there are four on this team… none of them are completely human o.k.? well when Kai gets angry he fire in him flares…   
  
Now if you are still with me….. Read the story. I will have a description on Wolfde up soon. I at first used " nowhere kids" by smile empty soul but as I was listening I thought that " eraser" was bit more suitable. Tell me what you think. Oh if you confused about the team thing : bladebreakers = day thieving= night he has two teams. Also Wolfde is 2 years older than kai.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
It was too late, to late to turn around , too late to go back , too late for everything. Kai ran as fast as his leg could carry him. Everything was a blur to him, garnet eyes shone with a deep pain. He had done it thins time, he was in deep.   
  
_Some days are better than others  
  
Can't run forever you're pushing me under  
  
What a way to live my life  
  
I'm hiding from the battles I don't want to fight  
  
What I've become.  
_  
Kai ran to a familiar house. He allays ran there when it was too much, when it got to gray, when he didn't know what to think anymore, he all always ran to the arms that would comfort him, when the lines disappeared.  
  
_And now it going gray  
  
And the lines are blurry and decayed   
  
I can't recall exactly whos to blame   
  
Anymore  
_  
Green eyes stared down at him. " Kai?" he asked " he went to far… I couldn't.. I couldn't control it! It.. It just… it just… exploded " Kai almost sobbed. The older teen looked down at his closest friend. Bruises lined the side, bloody cuts streamed down in rivers his clothes where spotted and ripped, al in all, he was a wreak " come in.. I . Don't want you to get sick." Wolfde whispered taking Kai in his arms.  
  
_Is it me or is it you, some thing isn't right  
  
Of all the thing that we could do, we just want to fight  
  
someday I will find the courage to embrace you  
  
Someday I will find the strength to erase you.  
_  
" I burned him, he came to close, he tried to kill me." Kai whispered in his soft voice  
  
" is he…" Wolfde asked " no , just knocked out, damn bastard deserves to die!" kai exclaimed the over sized t- shirt falling of his slender frame. " kai I know you know better than that, " Wolfde sighed " let continue this in the morning? It's late I need sleep , you need sleep , we all really need lo- sleep" {1} Wolfde stuttered . " been listening to that stupid boy band again?" kai smirked " um… goodnight!" Wolfde ran out of the room.  
  
_Some days I think I'm nothing without you  
  
Sometimes I wish that I could just kill you  
  
What a way we live our lives  
  
It's hard to breathe it feels like I'm infected by  
  
By dad's disease.  
_  
Sooooooooooo how was it….. Be nice first actual beyblade fanfic that will have more that one chapter…. Oh and to the first 3 that song of course I tweaked the lyrics a bit. The first three who guess the name and band or band and album will get a sneak preview at my other fic….. That is still in the works. Read and review. Pweezz? makes huge chibi eyes and pouting puppy eyes I gwize wu fwee candy. 

just a taste if you like you know what to do! i'll work on a story on how wolde and kai met.


	2. flashbacks to reality

Disclaimer: **it's called fan fiction for a reason people!**

****

****

Wolfde looked sadly at the younger boy that lay on the couch, his breathing was erratic sweat poured in rivers and tears escaped the tightly closed eyes. A soft moan came from his throat.' I wish I could wake him up… but he told me not to.. He is so stubborn .. But that's my Kai'  
  
the dreamkai's p.o.v  
  
_Pain, only pain,. I slowly open my eyes, there is only black as far as I could see, out of the darkness two doors appear . On one there is the symbol of a black bird the other there is a an eye ( a/n both are symbols of evil) my hand draws my to the all seeing eye, I scream as images enter my mind :  
  
" kai! Please wake up! Please!" who's that? I watch as the astral figure of me wakes up in a dark hole, " kai… please answer me. Don't leave me.. I need you, please come back.. We are almost to the worlds." who is that will someone answer me!. Anther image  
  
" boy now you have crossed the line, Boris do it!" Voltaire yelled. Some guy with purple hair flipped a switch and a pain shots down my body, gods it burns, it like acid running down my veins I feel fire its burning me, " master Voltaire something is going wrong" the man.. Boris, told my grandfather, " I don't care, just fuse him with dranzer or it will be you in those chains!" Voltaire yelled. The pain increased 10 fold and then an explosion. ( a/n so that you will know this flashback is an explanation to the first one. )  
  
I wake up in a hospital bed connected to machinery I try to remember_ _who happed but it's all blank . An old man walks up to me " I see that you are awake boy.. You will be coming with me." he tells me " who are you?" I could hear myself asking. " I am your grandfather kai." he said firmly, not knowing what to believe, I trust him. A week later I'm out of the hospital on my way to Japan, there is a familiar nagging in the back of my mind, I ignore it…bad idea. The hell started when I came ' home' the beating passed until a certain one came:  
  
His fist connected to my head as I crashed into the wall even more pain when he breaks my ribs. He grabs my hair and tosses me in to the vase. " stupid boy!" he yells at me, he kicks me one more time before he leaves.. Slowly I get up and run out the door before long my body fails and collapses,  
  
Green eyes stared blankly into mine, " umm are you alright?" he asked me speaking in broken sentences. When I don't answer he asked again, slowly I nod, " good.. We need to run can you handle it?" slowly I shake my head… who is this guy? Why do I trust him?  
" damn!" he curses under his breath. " who are you?" I ask. " umm. Wolfde kid what's you name?" Wolfde strange name. " I'm Kai" I answer him. " so kid.. What happened to you?" he asked I open my mouth to answer but a bright light flashes " shit! Hold on kid!" he grabs me and starts to run they were chasing us now " there is a warehouse not far away.. No one uses it anymore.. Think you can make it?" I asked smirking. " sure kid, " he smirks.  
  
A few days after I met up with Wolfde I discovered my ' talent' my grandfather was yelling about some shit I didn't give a crap about until he insulted Dranzer. " that worthless bird is dragging down your potential Kai… toss her away so is useless to our family anyway, how that bird stayed in the family is a mys-- ow dam it" angry flames whipped around me circling my entire being, I run out the flames going out at the same time… some how I ran in to Wolfde he was fourteen, two years older than me, " hey kid what's going on." he asked. " you'd thing I was crazy." I tell him, " try me." so I told him. " so you're not completely human?" he asked. " no he made me in to this!" I spat. Wolfde knew who he was " I'm not completely human too." I stare at him, " meet me at midnight, you know the place." I'm waiting in the dark staring at Wolfde he closed his eyes and rose in the air.. Seconds later he had black waist length hair, amber eyes ,fangs black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. " cool" I whisper. " you're not scared?" he asked me. " no surprisingly " I answer. " so me your ability." he said excitedly. " umm I don't know how." I tell him ." think about that provoked it." so I do " whoa." I hear him say. " what?" I ask. Handing me a mirror don't wanna know why he had a mirror.. Creepy. I look at my self and gasp, my hair is red orange, and yellow ( think dbz.) my eyes are like flames.. No pun, I could actually see it burning, my cloths are a mix of reds and on my arm there is Dranzer, and her bit is on my chain around my neck. Whoa was right.  
  
_end dream end p.o.v  
  
Kai opened his eyes and saw Wolfde asleep on the chair. " dumb ass." he told the sleeping figure, " pyro." he retorts. " wolfie." I challenge. " birdie." he retorts again. " metal boy." Kai said. " fire boy." he yawns. " ha! I win.. Pyro and fire boy are the same thing!" Kai yelled smirking. ( how is that possible?) " damn!" he cursed. " so what was your dream about?" he asked. Different things how I met you and some wacked out shit.." Kai told him " oh.. Did you know I'm gonna join a beyblade team?.. Don't know which but they say that they are good." Wolfde informed Kai. " tell me who when you find out." Kai yawned. " gotta go.. The lazy asses need to train." Kai said as he left. " see you later." Wolfde said but Kai was already out the door.

a/n.  
i was so used to the pov that i had to go back.  
I was on writers block for a while and was on a road trip.  
that's why this chapter kinda sucks.  
Like all way other stories.  
Um.. I'm gonna go drown my self in strawberries.

Silver: since the author made her self depressed… I'm gonna put her farther

Shadow: what silver means is read and review before author gets even more depressed.  
  
and credit for the chappie tiltle goes to :  
  
Ðëvï£ïsh-- Idaho? No Udaho  
  
thankies!  
  
and the song for the chappie is : the other side by smile empty soul and all my problem. by smile empty soul:

THE OTHER SIDE.

i walk into the room  
you don't have to scream i can hear you  
bad trip, the needle sticks  
you get your kicks from confrontation  
i try to make it past  
i don't wanna get into it right now  
can't this family have one day  
to get away from all the pain  
  
and through the night i see the light  
shining from the neighbor's windows  
i dream of life where i'm safe  
in a home where i am not alone  
some day i will lay me down  
on the grass where everything is greener  
it always seems so good on the other side  
  
i'm sick of all the heat  
you can taste the hate in the air  
running through this family, uncomfortably  
it's burning me  
is anybody there  
in your eyes there's nothing to see  
just because your dreams have died  
don't drag me down, i've still got mine  
  
_[chorus]_  
  
neighbor boy runs up to me, his eyes all black and blue  
i say what happened to you boy, he said my daddy flew  
off the hook cos i was playin too loud  
i guess he couldn't hear the tv  
he said son i'm a teach you a lesson  
and then he .... and then he....  
  
maybe it's not so good on the other side  
maybe it's not so good on the other side  
but it always seems so good, on the other side  
it always looks so good .... it always seems so good

ALL MY PROBLEMS

by now  
i should have been somwhere  
or gone to school, or fixed my hair  
back down  
tell it to someone else  
who gives a shit and needs your help  
  
cos i found  
what i needed  
and i don't need you to tell me how you feel  
and if i fall  
you are not the one that has to cope and deal  
  
all my problems are for me  
  
my god  
look at his tattoos and those earrings  
he could never get  
a good job  
go home and beat your kids  
so they don't turn out as bad as me  
  
cos i found  
what i needed  
and i don't need you to tell me how you feel  
and if i fall  
you are not the one that has to cope and deal  
  
all my problems are for me  
i don't need your eyes to see  
i will be what i will be  
  
stop coming around cause you bother me  
stupid mutherfucker pull your head out your ass and see  
what don't you get, was i stuttering  
i don't need to take your shit get away from me  
  
X2  
  
vote for the better one. REVIEW.


	3. new teammate

author notes and review responses are found at the end of the chapter

dislaimer: **read the logo to your left, see what it says? yes, fanfiction. whats the site name? well you should know that, you are on it after all.**

* * *

And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
- smile empty soul, " who i am"

* * *

The bladebreakers where gathered in Mr. Dickonson's office. Kai was leaning against a wall, while Ray, Max, and Kenny were sitting down. Tyson, being Tyson, was yelling at Mr. Dickonson. "What do you mean we have to get another team mate?!" he screamed.

"The BBA decided that there will have to be five bladers on a team now. " "So how are we supposed to find a fifth blader?!"

"Tyson, shut up. All the teams will have to deal with it." Kai said calmly

.  
"Yes, I found someone who is able to join the team, take in mind that he is older." Mr. Dickonson said as he went through a few papers.

"Then who is it?" Ray asked with curiosity.  
  
"Come on in, my boy." 1 Mr. Dickonson said, as he motioned to the door. A tall boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Kai."

"Wolfde?" Kai blurted out of surprise

.  
"What are you doing here?" Kai and Wolfde asked at the same time.  
"Dickonson!" they both said harshly, as they both turned to stare at Mr. Dickonson.  
  
"Well, it looks like you know each other…" Mr. Dickonson said nervously.

"How would you know the sourpuss? I thought no one would even want to-" Tyson was cut off by a swift punch.

"Lesson number one.. NEVER badmouth Kai while I'm around." Wolfde threatened.

"Gods, not this again." Kai muttered placing in head in his hands.

"Well, there is your new teammate. Now leave I want to have a word with Kai."  
  
The rest of the blade breakers left asking how Wolfde knew Kai.

"Well, I know you are wondering why I asked you to stay." Mr. Dickonson said."No, not really." Kai answered  
  
"Your grandfather was found last night by one of the servants, burned. " Mr. Dickinson informed

"And your point is?" Kai asked.

"Did you order dranzer to do anything?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"No, as tempting as it sounds, I didn't" Kai answered.

"Well he is in intensive care for his burns."  
  
"So?"

"Now Kai, I know you relationship with him wasn't the-" Mr. Dickinson was cut off.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Kai exploded and he turned and left the room, leaving a dazzled Mr.D."You okay?" Wolfde asked Kai as he stormed out of the office, the temperature was notably higher.. "No!. You and me, sparring match, NOW." Kai said as he clenched his fists.  
  
'Oh boy, he's pissed… I hate when he's pissed!' Wolfde mentally cringed , Kai could be very scary at times when he was angry.Half an hour later Kai and Wolfde were at the warehouse. Both had long poles in their hands. "Ready?" Kai smirked.

"You know it K!!!" Wolfde retorted.

"You know not to call me that " Kai warned.  
"Well its fun to see you angry!"

"You are an idiot." Kai sighed.. Wolfde got in to a defensive position as Kai charged at him. Kai brought the pile up for a high hit but Wolfde blocked it by placing the pole on an angle. Kai then used this to bring push the pole upwards to hit Wolfde in the ribs. " I think you are getting a bit old for this, Wolfde" Kai taunted.

"Not my fault." Wolfde wheezed. Kai brought the pole down and pushed Wolfde's feet down from under him, casuing Wolfde to crash on the floor hard. Wolfde shoved the pole into Kai's gut making him cough harshly. "Never let your guard down, Kai." Wolfde teased.  
  
"Wel,l I'll just have to remember that won't I?" Kai said as he grinned.

"I could never get you down, can I?" Wolfde smiled.

"Um.. No you can't" Kai shook his head. Wolfde sat up and motioned for Kai to sit beside him.

" I heard what he said." Wolfde said softly.

"How did you?" Kai asked..  
  
"Did you forget? im a wolf?!." Wolfde cuffed Kai on the back of the head.  
  
" yeah yeah like your bit, wolvenbyte, i don't care" kai mutttered.  
  
" c'mon, kai he cool and you know it!" Wolfde poked him.  
  
" don't poke me, mortal" kai glared.  
  
" you are one too, well not like me" Wolfde laughed.

"Well I'm not that human either!" Kai argued. The heat started to rise in the room.

"Whoa Kai, calm down! You are still hurt! We don't need you to use your energy!" Wolfde grabbed Kai by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. Kai slumped down and, leaned against Wolfde, his head on his shoulder . Holding Kai, Wolfde sat down and said,

" We should really be getting back, pyro."

" I'm going, I'm going." Kai muttered leaning on Wolfde, eyes still closed. ( a/n I know Kai is really ooc w/ Wolfde but yeah.. They are close.)

"You wouldn't want to be caught like that, would you Kai?" Wolfde said smiling down at him. Kai stood up straight and walked off. Looking back at Wolfde Kai sighed.

"Those morons are going to get ideas.... we better get back." he said walking again. Sighing Wolfde followed.

t.b.c

A/A and R/R

aa:

i do have some form of a plot, and i did change some of the dhapter, due to a reveiw, that made me relize, I WAS WRITTING A PART OF A DIF. STORY! well, now to the reviw.

rr:

masterfranny: i still worship you! one of the mighty lords of tala/kai! update! and thanks for pointing out my typo in the chapter i had up before.

and for my beta: that was i the pat i forgot!!!! well read chibismile's fic!.

and till next time. REVIEW!


	4. note green eyes red eyes

kk not a real chappie, kk well, i need some help for the next chappie K? well, i need the readers to make up an object to steal, valuable and might have something to do with the bitbests. i would, but they ALWAYS end up as a demon artifacts.......  
  
That's all for now!!! abut since you can't post a authors note it self, i wrote a poem today in a class it is somewhat connected with the characters…..  
  
green eyes, red eyes.  
  
green eyes, staring me thru  
  
red eyes, that tell me the truth  
  
green eyes. i can't escape  
  
red eyes, show me what's fake  
  
green eyes that never blink  
  
red eyes, show what you think  
  
green eyes, i can't hide  
  
red eyes, I'll take your side  
  
green eyes, i know you'll leave me too  
  
red eyes, you know that's not true  
  
green eyes, i heard that lie before  
  
red eyes, who says' I'm lying to you?  
  
green eyes, you'll just end up dying  
  
red eyes, that's one thing i hate about you  
  
green eyes, everyone hates me, don't say it's not true  
  
red eyes, why do you do this to yourself?  
  
green eyes, why do you make me think about my worth?  
  
red eyes, why do i stay with you  
  
green eyes, because i love you  
  
red eyes, but you can never have me.  
  
green eyes, being near you is fine with me...  
  
okay.. green eyes is Kai to Wolfde, and red eyes is the other way around.. 


	5. Battle of the wolf

author notes and review responses are found at the end of the chapter 

dislaimer: **read the logo to your left, see what it says? yes, fanfiction. whats the site name? well you should know that, you are on it after all.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday convince myself of everything I can   
and can't believe abused confused   
Everyday you fee every crime just stare up at the sky   
and wonder why afraid deranged   
Hold on to your promise you can use it for a crutch stand by   
while all your dreams are trampled in the dust   
              - Pennywise  " Alien"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfde and Kai where walking in a comfortable silence when Wolfde spoke up. " what are you going to do?" he asked. Kai looked at him confused . " are you going back?, or are you staying somewhere?"

" To tell you the truth, I don't know." Kai answered.

" How about--" Wolfde was interrupted

" No" Kai glared at him.

" The others?" Wolfde tried again. Kai was silent. " Kai don't be stubborn. Wolfde sighed.

" It's in my nature." Kai laughed.

" In your nature? What else don't I know about you?" Wolfde joked.

" A lot. Wolfde, a lot." Kai answered.

" like what?" Wolfde asked confused.

" Not many people know this about me, hell no one really does, that I hate my life, that sometimes I just want to give up, it, it , just gets so hard you know? The feeling of helplessness, the slashed hope of knowing I'm never going to escape, always being chained down by the past I don't know. I feel so tired of it all, you know?" Kai looked up at Wolfde, looking almost lost. Wolfde bit his lip and shook his head. He whispered

" sorry Kai can't say I do., but I'll try my best to understand. " He smiled weakly at Kai, " is that enough?" he asked.

" more than enough" Kai whispered, almost leaning on Wolfde. " lets get going." Kai said walking faster, the clouds overhead were looking almost gray.

" I will never understand you" Wolfde laughed, running after Kai.

When they got to the dojo a few minutes later, it had began to rain . Hard. Both boys where completely soaked. Wolfde had given Kai his jacket but since the hood had been ripped off, due to some violent matters, well needless to say Kai's hair was drooped down and it reached his chin, a few of the ends were pointing out, but it still was outlining his face.

" Wet dog." Kai said suddenly laughing a little.

" Pardon?" Wolfde asked his head cocked to the side,

" you look and smell like a wet dog." Kai laughed. " Wolfde growled and pushed Kai away, making Kai stumble.

" Sorry," Wolfde said sheepishly, helping Kai get his balance back. Kai shrugged not paying any attention.

They walked into the dojo the warm air greeted them. " so, do I have to prove my worth?" Kai looked at him and shrugged. " feeling better" Wolfde asked. Kai nodded and glared. " Sheesh kill me with that look why don't ya?" Wolfde muttered., then he sighed, when hearing someone yell.

" Hey there you are Kai!" Tyson yelled running up to them. Kai glared at him. " sheesh what's with you," he asked, then he turned to Wolfde " you wanna battle? I really wanna beat somebody, and so I thought --"

" You thought of something? I am surprised" Kai said bored.

" Whatever ice captain, so as I said I thought you would be an easy opponent, I mean you don't have a file" Tyson explained.

Kai stepped forward but Wolfde pulled him back. " I'll so it, you're not really up for it, I know you Kai." Wolfde said smiling a bit.

They went to the dish in the back of the dojo " get ready to lose pretty boy" Tyson smirked loading dragoon, Wolfde loaded a dark blues and black blade. " .3.2.1. LET IT RIP!!!" (( damn how much I hate that line I mean they use it in the closing of almost every episode!! Aku: the people want to read, let them, no one is interested in this rant of yours, in fact no one likes this story, me: I made you and I can destroy you t..b.c))

" take down that newbie Dragoon! " Tyson yelled, Dragoon attacked Wolfde's blade head on.

" Wolvenbyte! Show him the powers of the shadow!" Wolfde yelled , Wolvenbyte started started to grow black and the air around him grew black.

" That's a dark bit!" Tyson yelled " Dragoon, attack! Now!" Dragoon flew at the other blade.

" Just because he is a master of the shadows doesn't mean that he is a dark bit, just his attacks are! Darkened lighting!" Black volts of energy flew out of the blade and struck anything that was near it, a few hit Dragoon.

" That doesn't change a thing! Phantom hurricane attack! " Tyson yelled.

" Way to hasty blue dragon Darks necrosphere (( I had fun writing this one, lol the name, explains the attack, oops.)) A black ball surrounded wolfde's blade and grew larger, then it launched if self at Tyson's blade. (( the energy ball.)) Seconds later Tyson's blade stopped. " I win" Wolfde smirked turning to Kai who looked half asleep.

Wolfde called his blade back " maybe next time." called back walking towards Kai. " hey birdie wake up." he shook Kai, who groaned and oh so gracefully flicked him off.

" He is going to kill you. " Tyson warned silently glad it wasn't him.

" Trust me he won't " Wolfde answered and touched a spot on Kai's neck. Kai jerked up and then collapsed on Wolfde.

" You have to teach me that." Tyson said impressed.

" No chance Tyson, not even the wolf here can do that. And he will pay." Kai growled

" What? I thought he was asleep." Tyson looked confused.

" Relaxes him, but then wakes him up, a bit painfully, for both of us." Wolfde laughed started to follow Kai, running to caught up with him he said quietly " we have a job tonight, you know"

" we do? So should we get going?" Kai asked, " And how did you know about it?" he looked at the boy eyebrow raised.

" yes, later, and I was told last night" Wolfde answered shrugging lazily. " but now, we relax, and this is directed at you pyro "

" fine, but training tomorrow first thing in the morning. " Kai smirked, almost slyly.

" oh what evil plans do you have in store for us now?" Wolfde laughed. Kai rolled his eyes and stopped at a door.

" main room." Kai answered, walking in, immediately ray hounded on Kai.

" where were you? Don't you have to train even with someone that we don't know?!" Ray screeched. (( funny thought, very funny thought))

" Wolfde when I say you are smothering me, don't pay attention to me" Kai groaned ignoring Ray for a moment. " now Kon I was sparring, training will be tomorrow, and I know him enough to know that I can trust him" Kai answered ray.

" Kai so what?" Ray glared and left.

" food, I'll make it." Wolfde offered.

" k." Kai answered walking into the kitchen after the wolf.

T.B.C

A.A

Okay did that reek of filler chapter or what? Heh heh okay joking aside, I dicided to let the reviewers help a bit. Okay for the thieving team I need one female and 1 male, I already have the other two. K.K? well sorry for the long wait my computer was shitting me, so when I opened the file it restarted on me. Well I still need something to steal.. I might come up with something. Oh! Okay I am kinda new to the show so I also need help with the attacks and defenses all I know so far

Kai; A: flame sabre

D: spiral survivor

Tyson;   
A: phantom hurricane

 D: ?   
Ray;   
A: tiger claw

D?

Max;   
A?   
D:?

R/R

Shaedowe: thanks! I thought up of wovlenbyte when I was in a R/P

MasterFranny: I thought it up in class, he no I was not not paying attention to the teacher! Oh yeah I forgot to ask if you can send me those pics. embarrased

Ashley- Sempai: heheh READ THE FIC OR DIE!! I KNOW WHERE YOU GO TO SCHOOL!

Happy face dude: thanks!

Now R&R and I will try to have the next chapter up soon.!


	6. the job

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I THOUGHT MY FRIEND HAD THE ONLY COPY OF THIS, BUT I FOUND IT ON MY COMP, SO HERE IT IS! SO SORRY!

* * *

you bloods running thin and your times running out

no one will be listening not even when you shout

when your angels turn to devilsYou'll finally figure out

that no onw will be with you in the end.

* * *

P.S that song just sonds good with the chapter. lol. oh yes i am 3/4 done with the next chappy, with might be the last one but there is a squel, that i just decided buts its already posted...lol, the demons past..I think...anyway. maybe there should be some pairing? lolo, I';lllet you read.. I only own.. well you know that already.

* * *

The room was dimmed, stereotypical, all the planning rooms of the headhunters always seemed to be dimmed. At least in what I care to recall. A big desk. Figures. Two couched separated by a table, two people on each side, only one was a girl the other three were, males. The desk was currently empty, but soon the boss would come, but now lets look at the four.

Starting with the girl, who looked about 17, light silver blue hair, the left bang went and covered her eye, cut choppy style at the shoulders, the hair had black streaks and had red tips. She head crystal blues eyes, a red shirt, straight jacket over it that was open, black pants with metallic rings, and black hiking boots. (1)

The one next to her had sandy brown hair in a shaggy crew cut. (2) hazel eyes green jacket a red shirt with a dog biting a bone in half, jeans and brown muddy shoes.

The other two were familiar, or at least they should be. Because they were Kai and Wolfde.

Wolfe wore a black shirt that said ' its only funny until someone loses an eye, then hey free eyeball!' in green, and blue jeans, a laptop was at his side,

Kai's hair was still down, a black shirt with a girl and " absence makes the heart grow fonder, SO GET LOST" in dark purple (3)

" so any one actually _know_ why we are here other than to get something, Naz? Cory?" Kai asked looking at the girl then the other boy.

" if you don't know what make you think we do Pyro?" the girl ,Naz. Answered

" don't start 'boss' will tell when he comes," Wolfde stopped the soon to be started fight.

" easy for you to say, Tatsumi. (4) " Cory smirked. (( do you even smirk? GAH! I know you for almost 4 years and I forgot if you smirk .. I blame winter vacation. J )) Kai and Naz sighed, same old same old.

" same shit." Kai started

" different day" Naz finished. (5)

The door opened and a middle aged man stepped in. nothing special about him so he will just be referred to as boss and will be middle aged but not to old.

" boss" Kai said looking at the feuding duo (( .. Cory.. Bad boy. SIT BOY!))

" so what's the job this time?" Naz asked, hitting Cory on the head

" owww.." Cory muttered rubbing his head and glared at her.

" now that you kids have calmed down I'll tell you about your next job, well it is a bit chip, but it is called memory for a single reason, it can transform into any bit beast in comes in contact with and mimic its powers." Boss finished. (6)

" so you wanna steal a ship to a toy? Am I right?" Naz asked, slightly annoyed.

" Naz, remember your role, and thin about what you are gonna do, sound to me like this chip is well protected." Wolfde smiled.

" put it that way, got your self a deal." Naz put her hand out.

" now the plan." Kai leaned in. each one had their own role.

" hacker in." wolfde said getting the laptop out and placing it on the table.

" sniper in and ready." Naz said a gun in her had.

" fine pyro in." Kai muttered

" and poof in." Cory said. (7)

" fine but drive to the place this time, not like last time." boss rubbed his temples. The four got up and moved to the garage, each had a pin and piercing in their ears that served as a way of communicating.

10 mins. Later

Well they arrived at the huge corporate building and started to move out, well Wolfde stayed in the car to hack in and turn off the camera's but first have a false feed so they won't get caught.

Naz stayed outside to take out the guards that were outside, Kai took care of the ones inside as did Cory, he was the one who grabbed the items while the others take care of their roles.

Well all went well till some of the alarms got tripped by 'poof who got the chip but missed the laser motion detector on the way back so Naz and Kai's jobs now were harder because of the numbers of guards that were coming.

" **_aright guys , let jet now would be a good time." _**Cory said through the pin, the other knooded and planned how to kill him after getting out, meeting up with Naz out side

" 14" Kai said.

" 16 I won" Naz smirked. Kai jst flipped her off, and climbed into the car, and saw that cory was there

" you are dead Frodo" Kai threatened (8)

(( I have to wrap this up now have 5 mins till I leave.))

So all in all they got away with just a flat tire and a bloody poofer but every.

Getting back to the boss they all looked at the chip the looked black except for a light shadow. " hey pryo we should get back of Mr. Kitty might cough up a hair ball." Wolfde said pushing Kai away

" laters you two." Naz said looking at the chip

" we won't kill each other." Cory said.

Wolfde waved his hand and followed Kai.

" so day one with the brats went well I say."

… T.B..C

A/A my phone is down as I hope my buddy noted above so I can't really go online now. Lol. I hide my pain with laughter…

1. I played around with the boots.. Wait.. This is a R/p character I used when I had none, and Cory is a real like friend of mine. the one I asked to update for me.. in Jan.

2. Kinda weird no?

3. I have a poster that says that.. Hehehe.

4. If anyone knows Yami No Matsuei .. You get the name.

5. I got that from a movie but forgot which one.. I do not own it..

6.I really had fun with this part.. All my perverted friends gave me ideas.. Well I had this bit in my notebook for long time, so I decided to just use it.

7. Weird thing.. Okay lets say.. That you are waiting in the hallway for a buddy, you look away and when you look back.. There is you buddy. Poof.!

8. One of Cory's many nicknames..

Hey Cory if I get you some cake will you jump in the bush again?

R/R

MasterFranny : Whoot! Heh wolvenbyte.. Yeah.. Thanks for the review..! A have yet another thing to add to my list of hates.. Phones… well laters!

PhoenixTears25 : heh chappie 4 was just the fill up the space.. Stupid doesn't allow just author notes as chapters.. And maybe that how I ot the last chappie. . well l8ers.

And if anyones wants to just talk or e-mail, my e-mail my Aim screen name is:

articdemonwolf

Well read and review!


	7. side story

FLUFF.. I THNK.NOT PART OF THE FIC! JUST A RANDOM IDEA THAT CAME INTO MY MIND! Oh yes, my birthday was earlier this month. Finally 15! 3 more years to go.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL homicidal PLOT BUNNIES!

Wolf.. Wait..whay are we running from bunnies and how can they be homicidal?

Daisuke: maybe the fact that they have knives?

Wolf that would work.

Daisuke: yeah what now?

Wolf: well we could 1. Run away. 2. Runaway. 3. Kill them with guns.

Daisuke: 1 and 3 sound good.

Wolf: aright.

Daisuke: but where do we get the guns?

Daisuke: it is you plan!

Wolf: i was just a suggestion!

Daisuke: Great! now what?

Wolf: Bunny!

Boma: have you seen my bunny?

Daisuke: if you mean those homicidal rabbits, yes, if your sister no.

Boma: bunnies aren't homicidal they are only animals.

Wolf: tell that to them!

the bunnies hop on to our heroes, but them boma disappears.

Boma; you are on your own!

the bunnies take one hop then another, then fall into a hole.

Daisuke: that was a bit..umm what's the word.. weird.

Wolf: yeah, what is acme hole?

Daisuke: dunno. but I can stick my arm in it.

* * *

Normal day. Just walking around the city. Nowhere in mind. Looking for the fire bird. Yep it was a normal day alright. Wolfe sighed. Kai disappeared again. This time he wouldn't be found. Dropping onto the park bench, and thought about where Kai would be, and about Kai himself .

' _Lets see, I tried the harbor, the damn manor don't know why he'd go there seeing how much he hates it, the hospital, don't know why I checked there either, at the flat, damn 100 bucks more and I would be his roommate, my run down, soon to be torn down house, hey I rhymed .. Gotta concentrate on Kai .. I have no idea where to look..'_ he tough and his thought continued like that until he felt something cold and sticky hit his face, looking up at the offending person he saw amused crimson eyes.

" Thought that would wake you up." Kai said licking the ice cream cone. Wolfde wiped the drop off his face. Sitting up he patted the space next to him. " I got you something as well" Kai said using his ability to produce something out of thin air, a slice of cake.

" your sweet tooth has no limits does it?" Wolfde laughed as Kai glared . Wolfde took the cake and stared at it.

" its not poisoned you know." Kai said not caring to see what the glint in the older boys' eye was about.

" I know that" Wolfde said picking out a piece of the cake and ate it. Smirking Wolfde scooped a huge piece frosting and all and smeared it all over Kai's face. Growling Kai shoved the ice cream into Wolfde's face. "COLD!" he yelped.

" well Wolfie you deserve it, paybacks a bitch huh?" Kai retorted seeing white and black ice cream go down the others face. " you look like hell" Kai chuckled wiping most of the frosting off.

" you look the same, you know you missed a spot." Wolfde said cleaning most of the cookies & cream off him. " here" Wolfde said leaning into Kai's ear licking off some of the frosting that found its way there, " and here" he nipped at Kai's nose. Kai was just staring at the older boy a slight blush on his face. " finally here" Wolfde pressed his lips onto Kai's, softly nibbling Kai's lower lip. Laughing slightly Kai opened his mouth slightly Letting Wolfe's tongue find its way into his mouth. Pulling away when he needed air he looked at Kai who was still laughing " what's so funny?" he asked, hurt in his voice

" just how corny that was, you could have just asked, not that I would let you" Kai answered

" Really now? Can I kiss you again?" Wolfde asked.

" one condition. " Kai answered.

" and what's that?"

" catch me." Kai said bolting out of the bench

" there's always a chase" Wolfde laughed and slowly walked after him, running when he saw Kai looked back to see how far along he was.

A/A

This is just a side chapter inspired by a cake fight my friends and I had at school, it was good, well the fight was soo much fun, we got cake every where, they even took out pictures, lol, I need A cake.. I want another fight. BYES! SEE YOU AT THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER OF NOWHERE KID.


	8. the end for now

Sory for the latness and enjoy the final chapter of nowhere kid, i did have fun writng it. important note at the end of this chapter. please read.

* * *

Walking in the dark into Wolfde's house, which was on the other side of town of Tyson's dojo, but closer to H.Q. the paint of the house was peeling a blessing or a curse depending if you like a puke green house, the rotting gray wood was showing, and small holes were visible in it. The roof was patched up, but still leaked, so the air was slightly damp and smelled of wet wood, and fur ((O.0 )). Collapsing on one of the only newer things in the house, the bed. 

" Damn I hate this place when it rains." Wolfde said staring at the ceiling

" I hate it too," Kai said turning over to look what it was the older boy was looking at. A crack.

" That's new" Wolfde stated " looks like the headless horseman a bit," he said looking at the crack. Kai sat up.

" Looks like just a regular bit" he said playing with the chip. Wolfde laughed.

" I was talking about a crack, you a chip." Wolfde said.

Kai continued to look at the bit " was just thinking, It looks so normal, can it really be that powerful?" he asked.

" Think later, sleep now." Wolfde said and yanked Kai down. " I just remembered, how did you get it?" he asked.

" How do you think?" Kai answered eyes closed

" Stole it from Frodo" Wolfde laughed. " I wonder how kitty cat will act tomorrow."

" Sleep now, wonder in the morning."

In the morning

The BladeBreakers were waiting in Mr. Dickinsons' office the chairman had called them in for a meeting. Rei looked around and his eyes landed on the eldest two, who looked like they were having a small disagreement. Kai glared at Wolfde and gave him something small form his pocket. Max and Tyson watched as Rei glared at the oldest one.

Mr. Dickinson walked in slowly and sat down. Since there was no more room left to sit down, Kai wand Wolfde leaned on the wall. " Boys I am sorry to tell you this, but due to an incident last night all future tournaments have been postponed."

Tyson blew. " What! What happened!" he ranted.

" Tyson I will tell you, but you cannot let it anyone else know. An experimental Bitbeast was stolen last night. It was created to mirror any attacks at it," the chairman said. Kai glanced at Wolfde, who looked calm. " So until it is found, as I said before, there will be no more tournaments of any kind."

" Well while we have this little 'break' I have to visit the tyrant, god knows what he wants." Kai said as he walked out.

" This should take a while, as you should know, Dickinson" Wolfde said and ran to follow Kai who was almost to the elevator.

" You know I have to." Kai said to Wolfde once the other reached him.

" It still freaks me out on how you do that." Wolfde laughed, shaking his head.

" Take your bike, and meet me outside that place -1- after you take the bit to boss, k?"

" Fine. But it's our bike, not mine, we both put in cash. One more than the other but…yeah." Wolfde said as the elevator went down.

" Whatever" Kai replied looking at the level. The number two was illuminated, then the L " so now I have to go" Kai said as the doors opened. Shoving off the wall he left Wolfde alone. Shaking his head Wolfde walked out of the sliding door death trap. -2-

HOSPITAL

Kai was walking through the hospital, reading off the numbers on the door. " 236. 238. 240." stopping in front of the door he took a breath and opened it.

" Hello boy. Nice of you to visit." Said the man who laid on the bed, machinery attacked to his arm.

" Maybe for you, grand-- Voltaire." Kai said as he took a seat across the room, which was kept surprisingly dark.

" Why the formalities boy? It is your fault why I am in here. If only you could control your abilities--" the man was cut off.

" And it is YOUR fault why I have that ability!" Kai yelled getting out of chair.

" I gave you a gift boy, and not once have you appreciated it!" Voltaire yelled back.

" I never wanted that so called gift, as I never wanted to be a part of your 'family'." Kai yelled back, wondering why any doctors haven't come or, or why the temperature in the room remained the same.

" Then you can consider your self out of the family boy." Voltaire said calmly.

" Fine, I don't care, goodbye." Kai said walking out the door and out of the hospital. Looking at the teen that was waiting for him he caught the helmet that was thrown his way.

" So what happened?" Wolfde asked Kai looked at him.

" Room at your place for one more, for a while?" he asked.

" Always." Wolfde answered.

fini

* * *

1- the hospital. 

2- yes I have a thing against sliding doors. They always close on me…

whatever i put here-

Mizuki hikari- heh, glade you like the side story, and here is the chapter.

MasterFranny- its'okay you didn't review for a while.. and least you didn't review for the wrong chappie. -lol- and thank you for readind my little ficcy.

SchoolBoredom- you sound like my frieends ashly or are you her? j/k.

PhoenixTears25- lmao. what?...

Yes this is the end of nowhere kid, but do not fret, there is a sequel, which will be a bit better than this, we will take a look at Wolfde's past - however slight- and find out why he is in the human world, we also find out what wolvenbyte truly is… the fic is called Demon's past. The first chapter is out already. This one fic has an actual plot. -lol- oh yeah while i wasn't working on this fic, i wrote what could be considered a side fic, kai and wolfde go on a dte. - lol, 2nd chappie written with a friend.-

BYE!


End file.
